poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 8/Transcript
This is the transcript of Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 8. (Outside of Ghostbusters HQ, some police cars drive up. Gangrel walks to the Ghostbusters HQ, as a man walked over to him and gave him a manila envelope. Inside, we see Anna preparing the coffee pot as Gangrel, Zant, and Ghirahim enter) Gangrel: This way. (They walk until Anna confronts them) Anna: Excuse me. Excuse me! Just where do you think you're going? Gangrel: Step aside, ma'am, or I'll have you arrested for interferring with us... Anna: Oh, no, hold on. I've seen TV. I know you can't come in here without a warrant or a writ or something. Gangrel: (Brandishing the manila envelope) Cease and desist all commerce order, seizure of premises and chattels. Ban of the use of public utilities and non-licensed waste handlers, and a federal entry and inspection order. (They continue on) (In the basement, with Roy and Luigi) Roy: (To Luigi) Delta, there's one more test I'd like to perform... (Anna comes down the stairs, followed by Gangrel, Zant, and Ghirahim) Anna: Roy! I tried to stop them! He says they have a warrant. Roy: Excuse me, but this is private property. Gangrel: (Pointing out to the ecto-containment unit) Shut this off. Shut these all off. Roy: I'm warning you, turning off all these machines would be extremely hazardous. Gangrel: I'll tell you what's hazardous. You're facing federal prosecution for at least a half-a-dozen environmental violations. Now either you shut off these beams, or we can shut them off for you. (Outside of Ghostbusters HQ, a taxi drops off Link. Back to the basement) Roy: Try to understand this. This is a high voltage laser containment system. Simply turning it off would be like dropping a bomb on the city. Gangrel: Don't patronize me! I'm not grotesquely stupid like the people you bilk! (Link comes down the stairs and intervenes) Link: At ease, officer. I'm Link. I think there's been a slight misunderstanding and I want to cooperate in any way I can. Gangrel: Forget it, Link! You had your chance to cooperate, but you thought it'd be more fun to insult me. Well, now it's my turn, you wise owl. Roy: He wants to shut off the protection grid, Link. Link: You shut that thing down, and we are not going to held responsible for whatever happens. Gangrel: On the contrary, you will be responsible. Link: No, we won't be held responsible. Gangrel: Shut it off. Link: Don't shut it off. I'm warning you. Ghirahim: I-I never seen anything like this before. I don't know... Gangrel: Yeah, I'm not interest in your opinion. Just shut it off. (Link stops Ghirahim) Link: (To Ghirahim) Please, don't be a jerk, mister. Zant: Step aside! Gangrel: If he does that again, you could shoot him. Zant: (To Gangrel) You do your job, pencil neck! Don't tell me how to do mine. Link: Thank you, sir. Gangrel: Shut if off! (Ghirahims sighs and walks to the ecto-containment syetem. Link starts up the stairs and Roy makes a soft explosion with his fingers in Zant's face. Ghirahim pulls the lever. The alarm goes off and lights flash. At Zelda's apartment, Zelda is on her bed, trembling. Cut back to the basement, the machine goes down, and the room shakes) Ghirahim: Oh, shoot. (Walls are trembling and bricks are popping out. Everyone started running out of the basement) Roy: Clear that building! (Everyone ran outside of the building, including Luigi. The door of the fire house started smoking, and the roof explodes. Back in Zelda's apartment, Zelda is jolted awake. Cut back to the Ghostbueters HQ, there was an explosion and pink streams of psychokinetic energy zap out, as crowds of people, video game characters, and anime characters gather around and watch in horror) Luigi: This is it! This is the sign! Anna: Yeah, it's a sign, all right. We're going out of business. (The Ecto-1 arrives as Marth and Ike get out. Luigi is walking as he passed a few people) Villager: Hey, look up there! Maiden: What is going on up there? (Cut to the Ghostbusters) Marth: What happened? Roy: The storage facilities blew. He shut off the protection grid. Marth: Oh, great. Ike: That's bad, isn't it? Marth: Yeah. Link: Where's the Keymaster? Roy: Oh, shoot! Marth: Who's the Keymaster? Roy: Come on. (The Ghostbusters run, but are stopped by Gangrel and some police) Gangrel: Hold it! I want this guy arrested. Captain, these guys are in criminal violation of the Enviromental Protection Act! And the explosion is a direct result of it! Roy: Your mother! (They fight, as the police tried to keep order. The ghosts keep pouring out of the fire house roof, as various dinosaurs look up and see what's happening) (Music: Magic) (A T-Rex arrives and chases the dinosaurs. An army of enemies start to rise, as pink streams fly over the city. In Zelda's apartment, Zelda rises from her bed and starts to walk to the window. Outside the subway tunnel, Luigi walks by. Papers fly around, and villagers panic. A blue frog-like creature jumps out of the tunnel and snarls. By a taxi, pink smoke enters a taxi's exhaust, as a businessman enters the cab) Businessman in Cab: Columbia Building, 57th Street, and I'm in a hurry, so let's not dawdle. (The driver is a Stalfos, a skeleton enemy. The taxi drives at breakneck speed, making a U-turn as other cars swerve. A Triceratops is also seen running through the streets, wrecking cars. Luigi continues walking down the street, and he's gazing upwards. At a hot dog stand, the Dilophosaurus jumps on the cart, and starts pigging out on the hot dogs and startling the vendor. Pterodactyls fly in a large flock. Zelda continues walking toward the window and sees the bolts of pink light fly past her window. At another street, Luigi walks down, gazing upwards. A Mosasaurus jumps out the water and back in, as Zelda's wall explodes. We see birds and animals flee past Luigi. At the remains of Zelda's building, Zelda is staring out with her hair blowing in the wind. We now cut to the jail, where the Ghostbusters are put in a large cell with other jailbirds) Ike: Hey, guard! Look, I want to make a phone call! I just work with these guys! I mean, I wasn't even there! Roy: The structure of this roof cap is exactly like the kind of telemetry tracker that NASA uses to identify dead pulsars in deep space. (Marth lays out the blueprints on a table) Marth: Cold riveted girders with cores of pure selenium. Link: (To the other jailbirds) Everyone getting this so far? (To Marth) So what? I guess they just don't make them like they used to, huh? (Marth slaps Link) Marth: No! Nobody ever made them like this! I mean, the architect was either a certified genius or an authentic wacko! Link: Marth, for a moment, pretend that I don't know anything about metallurgy, engineering or physics and just tell me what the heck is going on. Marth: You never studied. The whole building is a huge super-conductive antenna that was designed and built expressly for the purpose of pulling in and concentrating spiritual turbulence. Your girlfriend, who is the princess, lives in the corner penthouse of Spook Central. Link: She's not my girlfriend. I find her interesting because she's a client and because she sleeps above her covers. Four feet above her covers. She snarls, she hisses, she claws... Roy: It's not the princess, Link, it's the building. Something terrible is about the enter our world and this building is obviously the door. And it also has a Triforce symbol on it. The architect's name was Ivo Shandor. I found it in Tobin's Spirit Guide. He was also a doctor. Performed a lot of unnecessary surgery. And then in 1930, he found a secret society. Link: Let me guess. Worshipers of Ganondorf. Roy: Right. Link: No studying. Roy: After World War I, Shandor decided that society was too sick to survive. And he wasn't alone. He had close to a thousand followers when he died. They conducted rituals up on the roof, bizarre rituals intended to bring about the end of the world, and now it looks like it may actually happen now. Link: (Singing) So be good, for goodness sake! Whoa! Somebody's coming! Marth: We have to get out of here. We've gotta get a judge or something. Ike: Hey, wait a minute! Hey, hey, hey! Hold it! Now we are going to actually go before a federal judge and say that some moldy old Babylonian god is going to drop in on Central Park West and start tearing up the city? Roy: Sumerian, not Babylonian. Link: Yeah, big difference. Ike: No offense, but I gotta get my own lawyer. Jail Guard: Okay, Ghostbusters. The mayor wants to see you guys. The whole island's going crazy. Let's go. Link: (To the jailbirds) I gotta split. The mayor wants to rap with me about some things.Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes